


The Nutcracker

by greenteagay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Bucky Fest 2019, Cute, Dancer Bucky Barnes, Idiots in Love, Implied Bottom Bucky Barnes, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Top Steve Rogers, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteagay/pseuds/greenteagay
Summary: Bucky just looked so handsome when he danced. Especially in that costume.





	The Nutcracker

The theater was jammed packed and Steve smiled at the sight. He nodded to the usher and went to his seat. The red curtains were closed and Steve practically vibrated with excitement. This would be maybe the thirtieth time he'd seen the Nutcracker, but today was different. Today, he was going to see his boyfriend dance. Bucky had refused to show him any of the choreograph but had proclaimed with a wicked smirk that it was sure to make Steve's blood roar.

The ballet began outside, with Clara, a few other children and their parents playing in the 'snow'. When the party scene began, Steve grinned when he saw Bucky with slicked back hair and a woman on his arm. When Bucky began to dance, even though he was only a background character, it was like nothing Steve had ever seen. Each time he saw Bucky perform, he felt his heart pound. Bucky often told him how freeing dancing could be and it showed on his face. While Bucky was nothing if professional, the joy he had in his eyes were impossible to miss. He practically flew when he was dancing. Steve loved it.

Plus, dancing made Bucky  _very_  flexible.

First Act went spectacularly and Steve was the first to clap and whoop. He had a wide grin on his face as he went downstairs for a drink. Second Act began with the snow queen's dance. The women playing the snow fairies were wonderful, and when the snow queen danced Steve was enraptured. The audience roared with applause as the scene changed.

When Bucky came out for Second Act, Steve's jaw dropped. His fucking costume. It left very little to the imagination and Steve subtly shifted in his seat and crossed his legs. Bucky took position while his partner went to hers. The music began and they danced.

It didn't matter how many times Steve watched ballet, he was always shocked and amazed at what he saw. The flexibility, strength, and control dancers showed was astonishing. And when all that muscle his boyfriend had was showed off? Well, it certainly didn't hurt.

After Bucky and his partner finished their dance, they received a standing ovation. Bucky's face was as professional as always, but the pride and absolute joy in his eyes. Steve clapped for as long as he could, cheering for his boyfriend.

The rest of the dancers were wonderful, but in Steve's opinion Bucky's performance was best. He might be a bit biased though.

The play closed to a roaring standing ovation. After, Steve went to buy some flowers for Bucky, then made his way backstage.

"Steve!" Bucky exclaimed when Steve found him in his dressing room. He was wearing sweatpants and no shirt, a makeup wipe in hand. Steve grinned at him before giving him the bouquet roses. Bucky's eyes lit with delight and he took the roses with an adoring smile.

"I love you." He said, kissing Steve on the cheek. Steve quickly gave him a proper kiss.

"Love you more." He murmured. Bucky laughed.

"Not possible buddy." He teased before moving to place the bouquet on his dresser. Steve looked around the room and walked over to where Bucky's Second act costume hung. It was barely anything. He traced his hand over the soft fabric, mentally groaning at the memory of Bucky in it. Bucky was right. That costume made Steve's blood boil.

"God, your costume Buck." Steve groaned. Bucky walked over and hugged his waist. Steve turned around and kissed him.

"Liked it, did ya?" Bucky murmured with a cheeky smile before pulling Steve into another kiss.

"You bet." Steve growled. "Can't wait until after the show is over." His grin turned feral and Bucky gasped when Steve's hands slipped down to his rear and squeezed.

"Steve!" He yelped then grinned. "Only a week to go babe." He purred. "Then you can fuck me in it, you kinky bastard."

Steve just dragged him down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awful at writing smut, so I'm not gonna make y'all suffer through that lmao.
> 
> I didn't really describe Bucky's dance but [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-sEgjXxjxIw) is the one I imagined them performing.
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr [thewintersoldierlovesplums](https://thewintersoldierlovesplums.tumblr.com)


End file.
